A related-art electric power steering apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2) includes, for example, a plurality of connectors for sensors and a power supply, an inverter circuit configured to supply a current to a motor, a control circuit including a CPU, and wirings configured to connect the components described above. In an electric power steering apparatus which adopts an integrated structure of a motor and a control unit, achievement of size reduction and weight reduction of the control unit is particularly required.